A challenging case
by Duo's girl MAHI
Summary: Nothing much to say. Just a investigative fic. Consists of whole CID team. Peep in to know more.


**Heya people, I know u guys must be angry as my other fics are pending from more than a pair of months, but I can't help it as I am really busy. Will update PKEK by evening...80% is already typed. Soo coming to this a investigative plot, as well as a b'day gift for an earlier FF writer.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY BHAI :-)**

 **Location : CID bureau**

All the officers were engrossed in their piece of work like completing a file, updating data etc.

The landline of the bureau rang, Purvi answered.

" Hello, Inspector Purvi from CID here " Purvi answered.

" Kya...kaha PE...accha theek hein hum log aate hein " Purvi said and hung up.

" Sir boriveli ki sunshine hotel mein aaj ek bacche ka b'day party organised tha...wo baccha wahase kidnap hogaya " Purvi informed.

" My God...chalo tum sab neeche chalo..mein sir ko bolke aata hu " Abhijith said.

They all nodded and went down. Abhijeet too came after informing ACP sir. They drove to the spot.

 **Sunshine hotel :**

CID team entered.

" Kisne call kiya tha " Daya asked.

" Sir, meine call kiya tha.." A man said.

" Aap kaun...aur yaha hua kya " Rajat asked.

" Sir, mera naam Sahil varma hein...aaj yaha meri beti ka second birthday tha...magar sir cake cutting keliye jab hum khade tha, achaanak light chali gayi, aur jab light waapis aayi tab humaari beti gaayab thi sir... Humne use bahut dhunda magar wo Hume kahi nahi mili " He said.

" Light jaane Se pehle aapki beti kaha thi...aur baaki sab kaha tha " Abhijith questioned.

" Sir ye cake ke saamne Jo chotasa stool hein Anushka wahi thi aur baaki sab iss table chaaro taraf khade tha sir " Sahil said.

" Accha ye bataiye, ki kidnapping ke pehle Jo Jo log tha wo saare ke saare log Abhi bhi yaha maujood hein " Abhijith questioned.

" Haan sir, jaha tak mujhe yaad hein sabhi log hein " Sahil said looking all around.

" Ek minute, bhaiya Mr. Sharma ka manger bhi toh aaya tha...wo toh dikh hi nahi raha " Anup said.

" Jee aapki tareef " sachin asked.

" Jee mein Anup, aur yeh mere bhaiya hein " he said pointing towards Sahil.

" Toh aapke hisaab Se yahase koi gaayab hein " Rajat asked.

" Haan sir humaare business client Mr. Sharma busy tha toh unka manager party mein aaya tha...wo Abhi kahi nahi dikh raha " anup said.

" Accha..Vivek iss Mr. Sharma ka details inse lo, aur Freddy, kajal aur tum... Tum teeno jao isme office " Abhijith ordered.

" Accha Mr. Sahil aapki iss Mr. Sharma Se kabhi bhi kisi baat ko leke koi jhagda hua hein " Daya questioned.

" Nahi sir, mera kisi Se bhi kabhi jhagda nahi hua. Hum mutual understanding Se hi deal karte hein " Sahil said.

Duo went aside.

" Agar Mr. Sharma ka aur inka koi dushmani nahi toh woh inke beti ka kidnap karenge hi Kyun ...ye kuch hi aur chakkar lagta hein Daya " Abhijith said running his lip with his thumb.

" Haan Boss, mujhe bhi wahi shak hein " Daya said.

" Mr. Sahil aapki beti ki photo denge Zara " Daya asked.

Sahil handed him.

" Tasha, control room ko contact karo poore sheher mein naaka bandi ka bolo. Ye photo circulate karo "Daya ordered.

" Accha Sahil ji, agar ye kidnapping ransom keliye hua hein toh kidnapper aapko phone zarur karega...issiliye CID aapke ghar ke saare phones aur sabke mobiles tap karna chahati hein..pls cooperate " Abhijith said.

" Sure sir " Sahil said.

" Purvi insabke mobile no.s aur ghar ke no.s lo aur tap karo " Abhijith ordered.

Purvi nodded.

" Rajat Sachin tum dono Jao aur Watchman Se pooch taach karo...pata lagao ki kidnapping ke time kitne gaadiyan hotel ke andar aur bahar Gaye hein " Daya ordered.

They both left.

" Jab tak yeh case solve nahi hojaata aapmese koi bhi sheher ke bahar nahi jaayega " Daya said addressing the guests.

" Arre ye kya baat hui, kidnapping humne thodi ki hein ...aap humpe kese shak karsakte hein.. " they protested.

" Dekhiye, agar aap logone kuch nahi kiya hein toh aapko kuch nahi hoga...philhaal bacchi ka milna important hein...plss cooperate " Daya said.

They quietened.

" Shreya, tasha insabke address aur phone no. Lelo " he ordered.

They nodded.

" Yaha ka manager kaun hein " Abhijith asked.

" Jee Saab , wo upar ek aur function chal rahi hein toh manager Saab waha hein " A waiter said.

" Bulau unhe " Daya said.

The waiter nodded and went.

" Kamaal hein yaha kidnapping hogaya aur manager Saab upar function ki taiyaari dekh rahe hein " Abhijith commented.

After a while manager came their.

" Jee sir, mein hi yahaka manager hu " he said.

" Yaha ek kidnapping hogayi hein...aur aap function ki arrangements dekhne Gaye tha...aain " Abhijith said.

" Sir, manager hone ke naate har ek client ko attend karna farz banta heina sir toh jaana hi padega " Manager answered.

" Ye chodo aur ye batao..jab yaha light gayi thi toh tum kaha tha...aur kitne der keliye light gayi thi " Daya questioned.

" Sir jab ye haadsa hua, toh mein ground floor PE tha, aur jese hi mujhe pata chala yaha power cut hogaya mein turant yaha aaya sir... Aur light waapas aane mein 5-10 minute lage honge " Manager said.

" Tumhe pata chala matlab...light kya sirf yaha cut hua tha " Daya questioned.

" Haa sir, wo fuse udd gaya tha " manager said.

" Accha toh ye baat hein... " Abhijith said looking at Daya.

" Mr. Sahil aapki beti ka kidnapping preplanned hein " Daya said.

" Kya..magar sir koi esa Kyun karega " Sahil asked.

" Ab ye toh Hume bhi nahi pata...but hum jald hi pata laga lenge...philhaal hum chalte hein " Daya said.

Then CID team left from their. When they were driving back to bureau, Abhijith's phone rang displaying an unknown no. He answered.

" Hello SR. Inspector Abhijith here " he answered.

" Abhijith Babu kese hein aap " the person on other side Said.

" Kaun bol raha hein " Abhijith asked sensing something fishy.

" Mein kaun hu isss tumhe koi lena dena nahi...tumhaare LIYE yeh jaanna zaruri hein ki doh din baad yeh poora Mumbai sheher tabah hojaayega...rok sakte ho toh rok lo " He laughed evilly and the call was cut.

" hello..hello..hell "

" Kya hua Abhijith " Daya asked.

" Woh... " before he could say his mobile beeped popping the notification of a new msg from the same unknown no.

He opened the msg and read it. Screen frozed on his worried face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of chappy.**

 **So guys this was my first try on investigative...kesa tha zarur bolna.**

 **Agar bura hein toh no jute chappal etc...plssssssssssss.**

 **Pls do r &r.**

 **Bashing won't be appreciated.**

 **Do lemme know should I continue or not.**


End file.
